


Stiles solo puede dormir en el medio de la cama.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles intenta dormir, pero esta noche comparte la cama con alguien más, y él solo puede dormir si es en el medio de la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles solo puede dormir en el medio de la cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf pertenece a Jeff David, yo solo fantaseo con sus actores y personajes.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!

  Se giró sobre la cama como por novena vez en lo que iba de la noche, se sentía incómodo, eso no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. Se volvió a retorcer en la cama, no, seguía sin estar bien. Intentó volver a moverse pero un brazo lo impidió

—Stiles, por favor, deja de dar vueltas —imploró el dueño de ese brazo que lo detenía.

—No puedo —Stiles se giró de nuevo quedando de frente a la persona que se encontraba junto a él en la cama y vio fijamente sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Derek Hale «el chico más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida».

El menor sonrió al pensar que, después de llevarse como perros y gatos ahora incluso dormían en la misma cama, o lo intentaban, porque Stiles no dejaba de dar vueltas y eso molestaba bastante a Derek.

El adolescente dueño de esa blanca piel que se encontraba llena de lunares, acercó su rostro al de su pareja y acarició suavemente su nariz contra la del hombre lobo, sabía que a Derek le encantaban los cariñitos, a pesar de querer aparentar ser el chico rudo de Beacon Hills.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? —Derek sonrió ante los mimos de su pareja, que no solo era su pareja, era su _compañero_ de por vida, lo había decidido casi desde el primer instante en el que lo vio.

—Yo siempre duermo en el medio de la cama… —Dijo casi de forma inaudible el menor, un poco avergonzado por sus hábitos, pero esto no impidió que el hombre lobo lo escuchara, podía haberlo escuchado incluso si se encontrara a una cuadra.

—Pues inténtalo, Stiles —El mayor sonrió aún más al sentir un ligero aroma de vergüenza y escuchar el pulso acelerado de su compañero.

—Eso estoy haciendo, Derek, lo estoy intentando —Stiles hizo un pequeño puchero.

Derek no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, pasó su brazo por debajo del cuerpo de su novio y lo cargó fácilmente «el flaco Stiles» pensó momentáneamente mientras lo cargaba y lo colocaba sobre él.

Ahora el delgado cuerpo de Stiles se encontraba recostado en él, su cabeza se encontraba pegada a su pecho y sus piernas se entrelazaban entre sí, acariciando los pies el uno del otro, el calor corporal de ambos se hacía uno, al igual que su aroma, Derek se deleitaba sintiendo ese frágil cuerpo sobre él, había soñado tantas veces con ello que ahora mismo le parecía incluso irreal.

Stiles sabía que mañana Scott le preguntaría por qué olía a Derek, y lo respondería con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, porque hoy había sucedido algo que Stiles había deseado por tanto tiempo y que creyó imposible, él y Derek eran oficialmente una pareja, y no solo una pareja, Derek le había confesado que era su compañero, compañeros de por vida.

Stiles ahora dormía en el medio de la cama, sobre el pecho su novio, abrazándolo, con su cabeza escuchando los tranquilos latidos de su corazón, estaba seguro de que ya nunca más tendría problemas para dormir, porque ahí es a donde pertenecía, junto a Derek.


End file.
